Ese beso
by amsp14
Summary: Corazón Salvaje - versión de 1993. Juan del Diablo y Mónica de Altamira comparten su primer beso la mañana en que ella debe dejar Campo Real. Esta historia presenta el punto de vista de cada uno de ellos ante esta situación.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia**: Esta historia está basada en los personajes de María Zarattini para la tercera versión de la telenovela Corazón Salvaje, realizada en 1993 por Rendón, con la actuación de Eduardo Palomo y Edith González en la pareja principal Juan del Diablo y Mónica de Altamira. Los personajes están basados en la novela homónima de Caridad Bravo Adams de 1957.

Esta historia es de dos partes y muestra el análisis que hace cada uno de los personajes principales acerca del primer beso que comparten.

**

* * *

****Ese beso**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _Punto de vista de Juan del Diablo_ .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Juan se había vuelto a quedar solo en su pequeño despacho. Ella había corrido y ni siquiera se había vuelto a mirarlo antes de salir por la puerta. Desde hacía unas horas ella era su prometida, no como Aimeé, que le juró casarse con él, pero tal convenio era un secreto. En este caso ellos estaba comprometidos y todos lo sabían.

Tenía gracia, esas hermanas tenían reacciones similares, ¡pero eran tan distintas! Recordaba perfectamente a Aimeé en un paseo por la playa cuando él la besó… ella dio media vuelta y corrió, a él le había parecido lo más sexy que podía hacer una mujer… y lo había conquistado más con esa reacción de niña.

Pero el parecido entre ellas no llegaba más allá.

Mónica había llegado hasta él realmente angustiada. Descubrir el destino de las jovencitas de Campo Real la había afectado muchísimo. Una mujer de su clase, aún siendo adulta y a punto de casarse, era completamente ignorante de muchas de las atrocidades de la vida.

Lloraba tanto al llegar a su despacho que casi le era imposible hablar. Había entrado directamente hasta él… había hablado medias palabras sin sentido hasta que la había hecho sentarse y coordinar sus ideas.

Era muy diferente a la mujer que le había insistido cientos de veces que se fuera de Campo Real o a la chica que, según don Noel, la noche de su llegada se había enfrentado a Alberto de la Cerna para decirle que había insultado al nuevo administrador…

No, ni siquiera se parecía a la mujer contrariada que le respondía altanera cuando él le decía que no tentaría a nadie o que no defendía a su hermana sino a Andrés. No, tenía un aspecto indefenso que solo motivaba en él deseos de protegerla de todo y de todos.

Nunca había visto a Aimeé preocuparse por algo que no se relacionara directamente con ella misma. Ahora podía ver claramente el egoísmo tan grande de esa mujer. ¿Ella se habría sorprendido de lo sucedido a la nieta de Florindo? Sabía que la respuesta era no. No solo por que no le hubiera impactado, sino por que probablemente nunca hubiera llegado a conocer al anciano y a su familia… no, no era el tipo de gente que ella frecuentaría, a menos por supuesto que pudiera sacar algo con ello. En cambio Mónica… su preocupación por la gente la llevaba a acercarse a ellos, a ayudar al anciano, a su esposa, a la nieta menor y ahora, no solo a la nieta mayor sino también a Azucena, responsable de que doña Sofía se enterara de todo lo sucedido anteriormente entre su nuera y el marino.

Le gustaba su forma de ver el mundo, buscando cambiarlo pero sin ser conciente de que la mayoría de los males que existían eran provocados por gente de su misma clase social. Él había intentado hacerla ver eso, pero la tristeza y las lágrimas en sus ojos lo había obligado a detener su disertación e intentar que la chica se sintiera mejor.

No se le había ocurrido otra manera, había tocado la barbilla de Mónica en una leve caricia y poco a poco se había acercado a ella. Casi sin darse cuenta estaba besando a la rubia joven que estaba sentada a su lado. Ella se había tensado terriblemente, ¿sería el primer beso que recibía en su vida? Esa podría ser la explicación a su posterior modo de actuar…

¡Esa era la realidad! Mónica de Altamira había recibido su primer beso. ¿Quién más iba a haberla besado? El compromiso de la chica con Andrés se había roto antes de que él regresara, según las palabras del mismo Noel Mancera, así que no había existido un cortejo entre ellos.

Mónica no había besado nunca a nadie. Juan no podía decir que ella le hubiera respondido el beso de minutos antes, simplemente había recibido una caricia tierna y consoladora de parte de su prometido. La tensión de la mujer que sería su esposa le mostraba nuevamente la realidad: ella no conocía nada de las lides del amor, simplemente se casaba con él para remediar la situación en la medida de lo posible… Tenía que convencerse de eso; no podía encariñarse con la condesita, si lo hacía saldría lastimado, pues ella no sentía absolutamente nada por él.

No podía negar que la chica le gustaba, era hermosa, dulce, apasionada para defender sus ideas y hasta agradable para conversar cuando el tema no incluía a Andrés Alcázar o a su esposa.

Pero había algo que le molestaba de la visita que acababa de retirarse. Ella había dicho que había buscado a Andrés antes de llegar al despacho-habitación de Juan…

Era una espina en su alma… su futura esposa estaba enamorada de Andrés, eso no era nuevo para él; aunque no alcanzaba a comprenderla. ¿Podría convivir con una mujer que idolatra a ese hermano que siempre tuvo todo? Andrés nunca fue privado de nada, tuvo padres, dinero, tierras… a Aimeé… y, además, el amor de Mónica. Su medio hermano siempre era la primera opción, y eso era algo que no le agradaba.

Pero él era el hombre de la suerte… conseguiría arrancar a Andrés de la mente y el corazón de Mónica, aunque ello le llevara la vida entera. Ese leve beso que le había dado a la rubia le mostró el camino… ella podía amar a su hermano, pero un amor que nunca fue correspondido no podía tener raíces hondas.

Estaba seguro de que no podría vivir con una mujer que amara de esa manera a alguien que no fuera él, pero ¿le interesaba que lo amara a él de esa forma? No estaba seguro de qué responder a esa pregunta, pero sabía que Mónica sufría por su amor no correspondido, así que él se encargaría de mostrarle a la bella condesa que amar es más que idolatrar sin recibir nada a cambio, ya se encargaría de hacer que olvidara al hacendado…

…y tal vez, sólo tal vez, de que dirigiera su cariño hacia el antiguo pirata que pronto sería su esposo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ese beso**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _Punto de vista de Mónica de Altamira_ .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era media noche y no podía dormir. Había dado mil vueltas en su cama y no conseguía encontrar la posición para poder conciliar el sueño.

Tanto ella como su madre se encontraban de regreso en San Pedro. Esa misma tarde habían realizado el viaje y el cansancio de tal actividad era suficiente para que durmieran como un tronco; pero al menos para ella no era así…

Una y otra vez le daba vueltas a los acontecimientos del día. Aún se sentía impactada por la historia que Meche y Azucena le habían referido, ¿cómo era posible que permitieran que Bautista hiciera algo tan terrible? Meche era una niña dulce y, con la promesa de Juan, estaba segura que sería una doncella ideal para su casa. No estaba tan segura de que pudiera suceder lo mismo con Azucena, era rebelde y respondona, pero le agradaba que tuviera carácter, no solo por que se enteraba de muchas cosas, sino por que presentía que era lo que mantenía a la chica con vida.

Todo el asunto del burdel era escalofriante, ese día había abierto los ojos para las atrocidades de la vida. Sentía que esa mañana se había marcado un antes y un después en la vida de Mónica de Altamira.

Al escuchar a las chicas había buscado a Andrés, ¿sería posible que no hiciera nada por la gente de su hacienda? Ella suponía que él ignoraba la situación, de lo contrario habría hecho algo… o al menos quería pensar que era así. No le había puesto reparos para ayudar a Florindo, ni le había impedido poner en marcha la escuela de Campo Real, pero de allí a que él tomara cartas en el asunto, era otra historia. ¿Dejaría Andrés que esa situación continuara? Juan pensaba que no le importaba… y ella temía que tuviera razón.

Ciertamente, Andrés era un aristócrata más interesado en complacer a su joven y voluble esposa que en mejorar la situación de sus empleados. Ella tenía que aceptar que la imagen idealizada que ella tenía de Andrés Alcázar era muy diferente del hombre que se había convertido en su cuñado. Le había agradado su actitud respecto a Juan, cuando le ofreció el puesto de administrador. Había demostrado que no tenía prejuicios por las habladurías de la gente y eso había contribuido para que sintiera mayor admiración por él; pero su actitud al querer casarla con Alberto de la Cerna y su negativa a aceptar que Juan era su hermano y futuro concuño le creaba una gran incertidumbre.

¡Y ahora esto!

Mónica sabía que no debía ir a las habitaciones de Juan del Diablo, o Juan Alcázar y Valle, como se llamaría dentro de poco. No solo había faltado a su palabra de no regresar allí (dada cuando la enfermedad de Azucena), sino que había ido al cuarto de un hombre que, además, era su prometido. ¡Se había saltado todas las reglas del cortejo!

Pero lo más grave era que no se sentía mal por haber roto todas las reglas… ella había ido en busca de ayuda y la había encontrado… junto con otras cosas.

Si bien ella no esperaba recibir ese día una lección acerca las clases sociales y sus vicios, había chocado con una realidad más cruel que la de los burdeles; pero además, había encontrado un ser humano que le mostró, a medias palabras, su vida a través de otros ojos. ¿Era ella parte de esa clase opresora? Naturalmente la respuesta era afirmativa, pero ¿era culpable de tanta injusticia? Juan aseguraba que no, pero ella no dejaba de cuestionárselo.

Mónica se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la ventana. En silencio miraba la playa y pensaba en todo lo acaecido esa mañana, se hacía cuestionamientos y se respondía, pero de todas maneras su mente la llevaba siempre al mismo hecho: **Juan la había besado**.

Lentamente, Mónica había llevado su mano a su boca y se acariciaba los labios recordando el momento. Se había asustado mucho al sentirlo tan cerca. Hasta que la besó, no se había percatado de que él estaba tan cerca…

Recordaba su llanto incontrolable al no encontrar a Andrés y cómo en su mente y en su corazón supo que la única persona que realmente le pondría atención y haría algo por ayudarla era Juan. Tal vez había sido producto de verlo proteger y cuidar a Azucena durante su enfermedad o de sus acciones en pro de los campesinos de la hacienda, pero ella estaba segura de que él era la persona que la ayudaría a remediar esa gran injusticia.

Había entrado prontamente al despacho de Juan, recordaba vagamente que él armaba su maleta para irse de Campo Real, pero realmente no puso atención en lo que había a su alrededor, sólo estaba conciente de que él estaba al frente suyo y que se había preocupado al verla tan alterada. ¿Por qué habría tomado tanto interés en sus lágrimas?

El le había pedido que se tranquilizara y la había conducido hasta un asiento. No supo como, pero entre sollozos le había contado todo y él le había hablado sin medias palabras; como nunca nadie le hablaba, dejando clara la situación y mostrándole una solución para el problema inmediato que quería remediar. No se lo había dicho, pero le agradecía que la tratara de esa manera…

Entonces había sucedido… Juan se había acercado, le parecía recordar que había acariciado su cara, pero no estaba segura de eso, lo que sí recordaba a la perfección eran sus labios sobre los suyos. Nunca nadie la había besado de esa manera. Tal vez era una coincidencia, pero la única vez que un beso le había provocado escalofríos había sido también en las habitaciones de Juan, solo que en el dormitorio… y también había sido Juan el que besara sus manos en agradecimiento por cuidar de su amiga Azucena.

Pero ese beso de hoy había sido diferente… ¡Se había asustado tanto al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo no solo se tensaba sino que comenzaba a despertar a algo que no conocía! por eso no podía dormir… ¿qué era esa sensación que le erizaba la piel cuando recordaba el beso?, ¿por qué el rostro de Juan opacaba el recuerdo de otro rostro hasta entonces tan querido?

Ella amaba a Andrés, ¡siempre había sido así! No creía que un sentimiento tan profundo como el amor pudiera cambiar de la noche a la mañana… estaba convencida de eso…

No es que pensara ni por un momento que podía enamorarse de Juan, ¡eso no era posible!, pero de pronto le atacó una nueva duda, ¿y si nunca había estado realmente enamorada de Andrés?

Ahora sí que no iba a poder dormir ni un minuto durante esa noche…


End file.
